


Hit to the Feels-Remeberance

by MissLexi54



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLexi54/pseuds/MissLexi54
Summary: It has been 15 years since the Battle for Hogwarts, to honor those that have fallen a ball is being held its anniversary. Annalise asked to open the ball with a song. How will the guest react to the song she chooses?First time posting to AO3.





	Hit to the Feels-Remeberance

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely leave Annalise's description vague so readers can decide who her family is.
> 
> Don't own Harry Potter or the song Soldier's Light, the belong to JK Rowling and Rylee Preston respectfully.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 15 years since the Battle for Hogwarts, to honor those that have fallen a ball is being held its anniversary. Annalise asked to open the ball with a song. How will the guest react to the song she chooses?

   Hogwarts once again stands tall and proud after the destruction caused during the Final Battle between Harry Potter and Voldemort. Opening her doors in time for the next school year just months after that great battle gave people of the Wizarding World hope that things will get better. Now 15 years later, adults and students alike gathered in the Entrance Hall for the doors to the Great Hall to once again honor all those who have fallen in a Ball of Remembrance.   
****

The doors open and the Hall is breath taking in its beauty. Photos of those lost at any time during both Wars line the walls with vases of flowers symbolizing remembrance  in between every photo. Gone were the House tables, in there place round tables that would nicely fit 8 people surrounded the dance floor. Each table has a small vase of flowers and candles sitting on cream linen table cloths along with the dishes and cutlery, and a menu careful placed in front go each seat.

   After everyone was seated Headmistress McGonagall stood on the small stage in her traditional emerald robes and black hat, “Good Evening everyone and Welcome to Hogwarts’ Ball of Remembrance. It is a sad but joyous occasion this evening as we remember those we lost and celebrate that we survived through the darkest time in recent history. Before we begin, a student has asked to open the ball with a song that she has written. I hope you all enjoy the performance and this evening. Thank you.” 

   After the Headmistress left the stage a young woman, about 15, came out of the atrium behind where the teacher usually sat. She wore a robe of deep purple with black heels, silver jewelry graced her ears, neck and wrist. As she stepped onto the small stage the tables closest could see tears in the young woman’s eyes. 

   “Good evening everyone, my name is Annalise. The song I will be singing for you tonight is called Soldier’s Light. I wrote this song last summer after learning a bit more about my father, who was lost durning the Battle for Hogwarts. He was the love of my mother’s life and the best friend of my step-father, I know that they still miss him every day. I hope you all enjoy.” Music had begun to play as she spoke, and after a deep breath she began to sing a song that would stay with everyone in the Hall long after the night was finished.

 

_You missed my first step,_

_My first words, Dad._

_This house is filled with pictures of someone I never had._

_I know I've known your voice._

_I think I know your smile._

_Mommy says your clothes haven't smelled like your clothes in awhile._

_I know I've read all your letters that say how you're doin' it for me._

_And Mommy says how you're keepin' us safe even though it might not be easy to see._

_We'll leave the light on until Daddy comes home._

_We'll leave the light on for our soldier._

_To remember all the fallen, fought, and all of those who served._

_The soldiers that were beaten, and forever burn._

_We'll leave the light on!_

_Late at night, when Mommy thinks she's all alone_

_I hear pray to God_

_"Lord, I don't know how much longer I can hold us together._

_Alone, it's becoming so hard."_

_I know I've read all your letters that say how you do it for me._

_And Mommy says how you're keepin' us safe_

_Even though it might not be easy to see._

_Mommy, we'll leave the light on until Daddy comes home._

_We'll leave the light on for our soldier._

_To remember all the fallen, fought, and those who served._

_Soldiers that were beaten and forever burn._

_We'll leave the light on._

_..._

_We'll leave the light on until Daddy comes home._

_We'll leave the light on for our soldier._

_To remember all the fallen, all those who served._

_The soldiers that feel it and forever burn._

_Let's leave the light on._

 

The cheers and applauds shook the Great Hall as Annalise finished her song. Once the clapping died down Annalise spoke again, “I know my father and all that have fallen aren’t coming home, but we can still leave a light on for them. Don’t let history forget what has happened and even if they become a footnote, they can still live on in those they have left behind and all that come after. Thank you.”   

 


End file.
